Journal du directeur
Le Journal du directeur est un document de Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. Emplacement Ce document se trouve dans le Raccoon General Hospital. Il peut être ramassé dans le Poste des médecins, près d'un cadavre. Description Des extraits du journal tenu par le directeur de l’hôpital, il y relate ses recherches sur le Virus-T et les Zombies. Transcription Français= 10 septembre. Ces patients souffrent d'abord de gangrènes et d'hémorragies. Puis leur esprit se désagrège. A la fin, il n'en reste plus rien. Il devient même inutile de les tuer pour mettre un terme à leurs souffrances : ils sont DEJA morts... Je n'ai jamais étudié pareille maladie. Une fois que les patients perdent leur contrôle psychique, Ils se transforment en monstres affamés de chair humaine... 18 septembre. Un nouveau patient a été admis à l'hôpital. Il n'en est encore qu'à la première phase de la maladie, mais... Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil depuis plusieurs jours. Je me refuse à laisser ces patients se transformer en "zombies". Je ne suis pas un simple citoyen, je suis un médecin. Même si j'en meurs, mes notes contribueront à trouver le remède. 26 septembre. La bataille contre les patients "zombies" nous a coûté presque tous nos médecins et notre personnel soignant. Dans ces conditions, il ne sera bientôt plus possible de maintenir cet hôpital. Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour moi... Comme mes patients, je commence à sentir monter cet appétit de chair... Tout est fini... |-| Anglais= September 10th These patients suffer from gangrene and congestion of their blood at first. Then their mind slowly deteriorates. In the end, there is nothing left of their Mind. When that happens even mercy killing seems pointless. After all, they are already dead... This disease is unlike anything I have ever witnessed. Once the patient's mind is gone, they become flesh hunger monsters and act like wild animals who are on some type of bloodlust. September 18th Another patient has been admitted to the hospital. He is showing symptoms of the first stages of the disease at this point, but... I haven't been able to sleep at all these past few days. I refuse to let these patients become "Zombies." I am not just an ordinary citizen. I am a doctor. Even if I die, my clinical charts will contribute to finding a cure. September 26th We lost most of the doctors and staff during the battle against the "zombie" patients. It's impossible to maintain the hospital under these conditions. And, I know that it's too late for me. I am beginning to feel that same itchy and hungry desire that all of my patients felt. It's too late for me... |-| Japonais= 9月10日 皮膚の壊死やうっ血を初期症状に持ち意志混濁を定期的に起こし、 ついには人間としての理性を失う。 そうなると回復は絶望的で安楽死すら通用しない。 当たり前だ。その患者は医学的にはとうに死んでいるはずなのだ。 恐ろしい病だ。患者は理性を失うと重度の薬物中毒のように暴れ、 飢えた虎のように生肉を欲して襲う。 9月18日 今日もまた発病者が運ばれてきた。まだ症状は軽いようだが･･･。 わたしは幾日も睡眠を取っていない。患者が恐ろしい怪物になるのを これ以上見過ごす訳にはいかないからだ。わたしは傍観者ではない。 人を治す医者なのだ。 もしわたしが倒れても残したカルテがきっと役に立つ。 この病気の核心がわたしのカルテから見つかるはずだ。 9月26日 職員や医師の大半を発病した患者との戦いで失い、 この病院を維持することはすでに不可能だ。 もう遅い。力が足りなか た。 見たこと無きウィルスが 原因あるとわかってから。 対処が後手になってしまっ た。 そろそれ辛い。 わたしの 意識も もも もたな る Galerie ResidentEvil3 2017-06-22 13-13-26-66.png|Emplacement du document. ResidentEvil3 2017-06-22 13-13-32-13.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-22 13-13-33-61.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-22 13-13-35-01.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-22 13-13-36-24.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-22 13-13-37-46.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-22 13-13-38-70.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-22 13-13-40-01.png Apparition * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis en:Director's Diary Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 3: Nemesis